scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a pink hedgehog and Sonic's second love interest from Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Rose plays Princess Jasmine in Sonicladdin She is an arabain princess Amy Rose plays Tiger Lily in Sonic Pan She is Peter Pan's love interest Amy Rose plays Sergeant Calhoun in Wreck-it-Knuckles (Wreck-it Ralph) She is a sergeant Trivia *Amy is the first and most recurring female character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Amy was described to be eight years old in Sonic the Hedgehog CD, but from Sonic Adventure onward she has grown by four years. *In the Sega CD release of Sonic the Hedgehog CD in America, Amy was referred to as "Princess Sally" in the game manual, possibly to connect her to the ''Sonic'' animated television series released that same year. However, the Sally that showed up in the cartoons was not Amy. Subsequent re-releases of Sonic CD jettison any references to Amy being named Sally. Interestingly, she was clearly stated as "Amy" in the earlier European manual for Sonic the Hedgehog CD. *In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy has three lashes instead of two on some sprites during cutscenes. *Amy was the first female character introduced in the game series as well as the only female hedgehog of the series. *In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy is the strongest character in terms of Smash ability, being the only character who can reach Level 3. (Knuckles and E-123 Omega can only reach Level 2 Smash ability.) *Amy Rose is the only member of Team Rose that is affected by the brainwashing of the Overmind Voxai in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *In Sonic R, Amy is one of two characters who races in a vehicle rather than on foot. The other is Doctor Robotnik. *If Sonic the Fighters is to be believed, Amy Rose did not wear undergarments in the classic era - harmless pink fur covers her body underneath her skirt. This was not changed in the HD release. In addition to this, Amy's muzzle and arms were colored the same white hue as her sclera instead of peach in the original arcade release of the game due to color palette limitations, although pre-rendered graphics featured her with the correct colors. This was not fixed in the Sonic Gems release, but was fixed in the HD release. *In Sonic Riders, Amy sports a different, racing outfit throughout the game, but in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Amy wears her usual dress in the story cutscenes and in the story level where she races Storm. However, in the Single and Multiplayer modes, she wears the same outfit that she wore in Sonic Riders. *Amy is the only playable character in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) to not travel through time at any point during the game. *Amy is the only character that appeared in Sonic Rivals that did not appear in Sonic Rivals 2. *Ironically, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, despite being the speed leader of Team Rose, Amy's attack is slower than other speed leaders like Sonic and Shadow. She is also the strongest attacker of her team, despite Big being the power leader. ]] *Amy's ''hair has grown slightly longer in recent games. The back side of her hair was noticeably shorter than the hair at the side of her face in Sonic Adventure but that part of the hair has been longer since Sonic Unleashed. *In the DS version of Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Amy's character and vehicle selection picture shows her car with ears and head mirrors. However, while racing as her, they are not shown. *Strangely, Amy appears in the French guide for Sonic & Knuckles, even though she makes no appearance whatsoever in the game. In that guide, it was said that Amy had been kidnapped by Knuckles. *Amy is the only hedgehog from the games not to have a Super State. **She is also the only hedgehog whose name does not begin with an "S". **She is also the only hedgehog who is not shown to be able to use Chaos Control. *All of the cars Amy has driven in racing games have been old-fashioned convertibles, similar to how Sonic has driven sports cars and how Knuckles drives off-roaders. *Amy's last name, Rose, can be considered a play on words. A rose is a flower that is connected with love, which can be related to her crush on Sonic. It is also a play on her color, because in French, rose translates to pink, her fur color. Her first name, Amy, could also be derived from the Japanese word ame, meaning candy, related to Amy's cute personality, but also rain, which can be related to her quick changing temper and power when she's angry. It could also be derived from the French name Aimée which means beloved which also fits with her connection to love. *Like Blaze, Amy is a speed type character in the normal series, but in the Mario & Sonic series and in SEGA Superstars Tennis, she is an All-Around type instead. *With the release of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal, Amy is the only major character from the Classic games who is still around and who has yet to get her own game. *Amy Rose is one of four characters to appear in every Sonic the Hedgehog series racing game to date. *Although in Sonic Advance Amy cannot typically Spin Dash or Spin Jump, when Amy is forced into a ball, Amy lacks the standard spin animation and an unusual, high pitched noise can be heard. *Amy Rose was one of Lisa Ortiz's favorite roles to do voice work for. *Amy is the only game character confirmed to use magic outside of the Storybook series. *In Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, another Sega video game, Amy's iconic Piko Piko Hammer is an unlockable item for Kagamine Rin, where it is Rin's favorite item. *Amy is one of the few speed types not to enhance her natural speed in any way. *Amy is one of only two characters to appear on the tab for selecting Sonic World for Dream Figure Skating in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, the other being Sonic. *Amy being Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend is actually a mythology gag based on her counterpart Eimi, the girlfriend of Nikki, from the 1992 manga. Her personality seems to be very similar to that of Eimi as well. *While Amy makes no appearance in Sonic Mania, smaller, robotic versions that resemble her are used by Dr. Eggman during the boss fight of Metallic Madness Zone against Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. These robots try to approach the heroes in a similar way the real Amy did with Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog CD, except they explode upon contact. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Sonic and Amy Rose Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Red Characters Category:Loves Category:Lover Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Hybrids Category:Hedgehogs Category:Screaming Characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Bullies Category:Memes Category:Characters who inflate Category:Inflation Characters Category:Characters who Diapered Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Buttmonkeys Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Characters who can fly Category:Rescuers Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Manuelvil1132